Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-309205 describes a tire in which an inclination angle of carcass cords is set to a predetermined angle, and a surface shape of a tread par is formed to be approximately linear in a predetermined range. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-52756, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-147110 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H1-101203 describe tires in which inclination angles of belt cords in a center region and in shoulder regions of a tread are different from each other. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.